As long as you dont wish, Alice
by Kurem
Summary: When the Knave comes between Jafar and Alice's wishes he is badly wounded and Alice must try to find some one who can put a end to his suffering...Warning, Will/Knave Whomp. No Slash.


**Hello everyone. This is a relaunch and re-edited fiction. My original was called "Anything for you Alice" which I will be deleting this week. This was my very first fan fiction and I think I have learned a lot sense I first wrote it so I decided to edit it. I know I have a long way to go but I hope you all like it and enjoy. I hope you all enjoy**

**Side note: I put chapter 1 and 2 together. Where the two originally separated I will put a * just to mark it. but I thought this one may do better longer.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Make your Wish Alice!~**

Knowing the only way to make Alice wish, was to harm those she cared about Jafar thought of the quickest way to her heart, through the ones she cared for.

Jarfar had pretended to be Alice's father and learned how close Alice was to Will, especially after the knave freely told him...

"We are mates" Then spoke of wanting Alice to be happy.

Jafar thought he heard love in wills voice that day and couldn't help but wonder, just how far would Alice go for this boy's well-being.

Even though he couldn't kill the boy he could still possibly use him.

Jafar, on his magic carpet flew down between Alice, knave and the opening to the end of the maze they had gotten themselves into

"What do you want now Jafar?"

Alice snapped standing a little in front of the knave, almost protectively.

"Oh come Alice, is that any way to speak to a visitor?" Jafar responded

Alice glared "Stop with your games Jafar, let us pass!"

Jafar smirked "Sure thing dear Alice. All you have to do is wish" the sorcerer responded.

Alice felt her cheeks heat up as she grew angrier with him then she already was.

"I have already told you Jafar, I will _NEVER_ wish for you. Not ever"

Alice barked at the man upon the carpet.

.

Jafar smirked "we will see about that Alice, we will see" the sorcerer said, then pointed his open hand at will lifting the dark haired youth off the ground choking him, restricting his air intake dramatically.

"I could...play with your friends ability to breath, dear Alice" Jafar retorted.

Will grabbed at his throat as he struggled to free himself from the invisible hands that was crushing his air flow.

Each breath intake became more difficult for the Knave, he felt a pressure squeezing his throat to the point that not even gasping could pull in the air that his body required. It felt as if his throat was being crushed causing him to wheeze for air.

"A,Ali,.." Will tried to speak to his friend but couldn't get even her name out.

It was clear in Alice's face that seeing the knave this way at least bothered her.

She wanted to scream his name but held back and tried to hide the fear and guilt that she held inside.

"You know I know he can't die! So why do this to him?" She yelled at Jafar seeing the cold look in his dark eyes as he tortured Will. 

"Oh come on Alice. He may not be able to die as long as I need you alive but how long can you honestly watch him suffer, because of You?" Jafar chuckled

Alice felt the tears welling up behind her eyes as the lump in her throat grew, she looked to the sky and blinked back her tears as quickly as she could then looked to Jafar trying to keep her voice as strong as she could.

"I am Never going to wish for you Jafar. I know the Knave will live" she then looked to him and mouthed "I am So sorry Will", knowing this was her fault for getting him involved in her quest and he was going to suffer just for being her friend.

Jafar released his hold on the knave watching him drop to the ground with a rough landing.

Will gasped for air then started heaving and coughing to the point that his ribs were sore as he wrapped one arm around his abdomen.

Alice ran over kneeling next to Will, rubbing his back "I am, So sorry" she said in a low voice.

Once will was able to breathe a little better he looked at her " it's okay Love,..y-you said it yourself… He,.. He can't kill me anymore, with,.. with out risking you…."he managed to say before he was roughly surprised.

Jafar lifted him up by the front of his shirt with magic forcing will to stand then continuing to use magic to hold Will in place.

He then used the same magic to control vines and the ground to grow up around Alice's feet so she couldn't move anymore.

"There that's better. I want you to have a good view of this Alice. Just in case you decide that your friends well-being is more important then your wish..." Jafar said then walked up to his captive, Will.

Jafar took a nice long look at the Knave whom was staring at the wizard with defiant eyes. Jafar glared then punched Will in the stomach as hard as he could with a swif right jab.

Immediately after the strike the Knave doubled over as much as the magic would allow with a sounded groan "Urfh-eerh" then as he slowly recovered he said through a rasped, pained voice "oye, is that the best you got mate?" Knave prodded as he recovered from the hit.

Jafar had been watching Alice's expression with intense eyes until the comment was made. The sorcerer then turned his dark cold eyes onto the knave and laughed sarcastically "Actually, it's not. I would love to show you what I am capable of." the dark haired sorcerer hissed before letting some of his anger out on will...

His reason could be partly to try to push Alice into wishing, however by the looks of things his actions seemed to be because he was impatient now and ticked off at wills cocky demeanor...

Jafar back handed Will with his right hand then with the same hand, in one fast motion the sorcerer struck The knave across the face with a right cross hook.

Nearly knocking the knave to the ground, only the magic held him up.

Blood dripped from the knaves lip as he let out a groan feeling the sting of his split lip and a slight taste of copper.

"STOP IT!" Alice yelled at Jafar causing him to glance her way.

"You know how to stop it Alice...all you have to do is wish it." Jafar spoke then turned his attention to the Knave once again "shall we continue?" the sorcerer asked in his casual cocky tone.

The knave was focused on breathing steadier to calm himself, once he heard Jafar's comment he smirked unable to pass up the opportunity "I hate to break it to you mate, but the truth is,.. Anastasia hits harder then you" the knave said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood for Alice.

The real truth was it really did hurt like hell but he hated seeing Alice upset so he tried to make a joke of the whole ordeal, as he often did with serious things.

Jafar's eyes went colder, if that was even possible as he punched, kicked and even kneed Will repeatedly but neither of them would give up.

As Alice watched Jafar assault her beast friend repeatedly she tried to think of a way out of this, she had to protect her one true love Cyrus, but at the same time she needed to save her best friend from the abuse he was taking for her love.

Alice whose legs were still wrapped up in earth and vine was still unable to move, forced to watch as Jafar beat her best friend bloody.

Jafar had at the very least broken a couple of Will's ribs, blacked his eye, busted his lip and bruised his cheek from what Alice had seen.

She had turned her head away a few times unable to watch this cruelty.''

Jafar had let out most of his surfaced anger and grew tired of beating him and stopped.

"As it is true I can not kill him" Jafar more less reminding himself in an angry hiss before adding "perhaps you will wish for him anyway, to end his suffering"

The knave spit out some blood then laughed "Dose it really look like I'm suffering to you, don't flatter yourself sweetheart." Will smirked putting on a good show for Alice, he was slightly impressed with his own show.

Alice tried to bite her tong knowing if she spoke Jafar would know his tricks were working.

Jafar pulled two snakes from his pocket. They were two small snakes, both the same in size and color. He walked up to the knave and place one at each of the Knave's wrists.

"W-what are you doing?" The knave asked nervous as the snakes slithered onto his arms and wrapped themselves around each of his wrists. They then turned to gold and looked like nothing more then fine jewelry showing any signs of living,

"these will monitor your life force, if you get to close to death theses snakes will inform me" Jafar answered the knave.

Jafar kept his staff in his right hand "Which means, if this…." He took a dagger from his side with his right hand and thrusted the knife forward into knaves shoulder and twisted it ",..or This,.." he then pulled the dagger out and then rammed it into the knave's leg.

The knave yelled loud as the knife drew blood. Will was breathing fast pained, nearly panting as he let a groan escape as he looked to the sky trying to bring his mind away from the pain as it started to rain.

Alice screamed for her friend seeing his pain stricken expression and him quenching his eyes closed tightly, she wanted to wish him out of this pain but each wish was sacred now.

Jafar then spoke again "If any of this, brings you close to death they will let me know,.. even with a wound like,.." The sorcerer pulled this blade out once more and twarled it around in his hand then stopped looking straight into Will's pained eyes "...This one" he said rhen stabbed the blade into the Knaves stomach releasing his magic hold on him.

The Knave dropped to the ground clutching his stomach wound, gasping for air as the pains rushed through his body and the warm red liquid brushed across his hands. He could feel the cold sweat beading up on his forehead already.

Jafars power over Alice released at the same time as he stepped onto his carpet.

Alice rush to the knaves side "No no no Will!" Alice cried out worried and scared for her friend.

Jafar spoke as his carpet flew higher into the air "You know Alice, I hear a stomach wound is one of the worse ways to die...It can take days, once infection sets in it can be even worse"

Alive looked to Jafar only for a second "You will pay for this Jafar!" she yelled before looking back to Will who's hands were on each side of the blade afraid to pull it out as he started to feel dizzy.

"You can end his suffering Alice, all you have to do is wish" Jafar said before flying away.

Knave dropped to his knees and doubled over but getting weak he went to fall forward all the way to the ground when Alice caught him.

She had dropped to her knees behind him putting her hands under his arms pulling him back onto her. The knife falling out at that moment.

He could feel his head was on her lap and he forced a smile "I,.I think we pissed him off" he told her before pulling his eyes closed tight in pain and gritting his teeth forcing quick breaths, yet trying to keep them as steady as possible due to each breath sending agonizing pain through his body.

"shhhh don't speak Will. We need to get you to Rabbit" she said scared for her friend

"Bloodty hell Alice...he-he sold, us out…" the knave spoke but it wasn't easy in his pain stricken state, especially sense each word caused his stomach to move a bit.

Alice then responded, "The Rabbit will help..let's try to get you up" she said knowing she couldn't carry him alone. Alice carefully set him up so she could move.

Alice then wrapped one of her shirts from her travel bag around his waist and pulled it as tight as she could before putting his arm around her neck praying he would be able to manage this way.

They took two steps then he let out a sharp yelp of pain "Arghhhh" his legs nearly giving out on him causing them to stumble before Alice had a chance help steady them. She knew it was going to be a long walk to get help.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review if you wish for this one to continue. If you do not wish for it to continue I will let it die out. Thank you all and have a great night.**

**If people do review after chapter 2 this one will not be updated quickly sadly due to this is a side fiction at the time. My two main ones are my hobbit fictions due to my current inspiration. I hope you can forgive me . If no one reviews I will just let it fade out.**


End file.
